Danny Phantom: First Flight
by Kai Koshimoro
Summary: We all want to spread our wings and fly. You just got to try and not land on your face. Literally. *One-shot*


_Two years have passed since the accident that forever changed how I live my life. Instead of being your average, normal everyday 14 year old I happen to be anything but that. That was the day I died...ish. It's hard to explain, but long story short I went inside my parents ghost portal and was blasted with ecto-energy. Now I have ghost powers and am now the target of a bazillion ghosts. Like I said, I'm not what you would call normal._

_All superheroes have a beginning and just like those heroes so did I. I wasn't always the hero who saved the world, at one point I was just trying to be the kid who tried to control something much bigger than him. Before I became that hero. Before I saved the world. I had to learn to fly._

* * *

"Alright, so explain to me again why we're doing this?" The shaggy haired boy asked. Danny Fenton was standing on top of an apartment complex with his two best friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson.

"Dude, you have the ability to fly. You just need to learn how." Tucker said. Deep down Danny knew he was right and that's what scared him. This was dangerous, but the idea thrilled the young halfa. Too bad the ground below was so far down.

"You'll be fine Danny. I have faith in you." Sam assured him. The goth always had a way of making him feel better. "Besides, if it doesn't work you're already a ghost." Kinda.

"Gee, thanks I feel so much better." Danny replied sarcastically. "Not like I could possibly leap to my demise or anything." The idea of flying like Superman was exciting, soaring above the people below him and feeling the wind on his face. The idea of falling and becoming a ghostly street pizza however, was frightening.

Danny peered over the edge at the ground below. A sinking feeling over took his body every nerve in his body was numb. He was going to die today. Again.

"You know guys I'm okay just walking. Safely. On the Ground. And not dying." He said with a nervous gulp. Yep, his nerves were shot. Another quick look over the edge and just like the his nerves weren't shot anymore. They were strangled, disemboweled and buried in a ditch. The halfa backed away from the ledge and bumped into his friends who looked at him with flat expressions on their faces.

"Danny," Sam placed a soft hand on her good friend's shoulder "You can do this. You've been practicing your energy control and floating for weeks now. You can do this." Her smile reassured Danny and gave him some much needed confidence.

"Besides, If you die you get a whole section in the yearbook." Tucker joked as a hard punch punched connected with his rib cage.

"THAT'S. NOT. HELPING!" Sam growled.

Danny chuckled and looked back down at the ground far below him.

_If this doesn't work then-no, no, no it'll work. I can do this. I'm gonna fly today._

A small smile crept on his face as he walked to the opposite side of the building.

He turned around as he reached the opposite ledge and tried to shake of his nerves. It was now or never.

"I'm ghost like Swayze!" Danny yelled the transformation started as two halos covered the ends of is body turning him into his ghostly alter ego.

"That's a no on the battle cry." Sam said as she facepalmed. Danny made a mental note in his head and began to concentrate.

Danny focused the ecto-energy into the soles of his feet, then into the rest of his body. He made sure the energy was an even, constant river flowing through him. This needed to be perfect. No, it had to be perfect. He started jogging in place, it was now or never. He ran for the edge. Every step brought him closer to the jump off point until he had no remaining options. He jumped.

He opened his eyes and looked around and saw that he was doing what would be impossible for anyone else. He was flying.

"WOOHOO!" Excitement coursed through his veins as he completed loop after loop, going faster and faster. "Guys, this is awesome!"

Unfortunately for the ghost-boy he broke his own concentration and suddenly the ground was getting closer.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker yelled as their friend towards the ground. The took off down the fire escape hoping they could make it to the ground to catch him whether it would be a fools errand or not.

All Danny could do was scream as he fell. Danny felt a weird tension against a he hit a clothesline on the way down. And then another. And another. Danny hit four more clotheslines before hitting hard on the hood of a car.

"DANNY!" Tucker yelled as they reached the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked fighting back the tears.

Danny struggled to stand as pain wracked through his body.

"I'm fine. I'm okay." Danny uttered as he passed out. A small smile was on his face, despite the pain nothing could take away the joy he felt knowing that he could fly.

"I'm glad he's okay." Tucker said breathing a sigh of relief. "By the way I call not it on telling his parents what happened"

"Yeah, I-wait...DARN IT!" Sam Yelled.


End file.
